Cant
The cant or "thieves argot" is a secret language or crytolect used by the Kin among themselves, usually to exclude or mislead outsiders. In the books, it is presented as slang terms used by various Kin to refer to activities or even "occupations" in the criminal underworld of the series' setting. Douglas Hulick explains at the beginning of each book that the cant seen in the series is inspired by real documented cants from Elizabethan England to the early 20th century, though it should be noted that it's doubtful any cant can be truly "documented" since its entire purpose is secrecy. Some terms used in the books are the same as their historical counterparts, some are the same term but with a different meaning, and some are completely made up by Hulick for the series. * Arm - n. A trusted, highly capable fighting man or woman in the service of a high level criminal. More skilled and dangerous than a Cutter. * Blade - n. Freelance assassin for hire. * Cove - n. Criminal; member of the Kin. * Crow - n. Lookout. * Cutter - n. A fighting man or woman; muscle. * Dodge - n. An operation or criminal undertaking. * Draw latch - n. A burglar. * Dust - v. To kill. * Dustmans - adj. Dead * Ear - n. A paid informant, usually in the employee of a Nose, who provide rumors and information they overhear. Usually maintains an outward appearance of a Lighter. * Glimmer - n. Magic. A magical item that can be used by non-magic-users is referred to as "portable glimmer." * Grey Prince - n. ''Shadowy individuals in the criminal underworld that pulls the strings from behind the scenes. Revered as the highest and most respected/feared among Kin. * Jarkman - ''n. Skilled scribe who forges papers or other documents. * Jigger-man - n. A lookout * Lighter - n. Normal person or citizen not part of the criminal underworld; non-Kin. * Mouth - n. A magic-user, usually one that works for hire. * Nose - n. ''Information gatherer and broker. Gathers rumors or spreads them. Obtains information from circle of contacts ("Ears"), by eavesdropping or by burglary. Has three sub-types: ** Wide Nose - Freelance information broker, selling their services to the highest bidder. ** Narrow Nose - Nose employed by an organization long term, sometimes with the role of spying on its own members to keep them in line. ** Long Nose - A mole, employed by an organization but secretly feeding information to an outside party, usually a rival gang. * Oak - ''n. Personal bodyguard and/or security, either for a person or their home/property. Unlike conventional guards, Oaks conceal themselves in the vicinity of their charge, only revealing themselves when a threat is spotted and usually taking them by surprise. * Oak Master/Mistress - n. Leader to a team of Oaks. * Rag - n. Member of the Imperial Watch. Alludes to the red sashes they wear around their waist. * Swag - n. Stolen property. * Upright Man/Woman - n. Leader of a gang or other criminal organization that has territory. * Whipjack - n. Thief who does "turnabout" jobs, stealing an item and selling it, then stealing it back and turning it in to the original owner when they offer a reward.